


All in Good Fun

by kate7h



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Multi, Reiner POV, Spin the Bottle, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/pseuds/kate7h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner gets everyone to play 'Spin the Bottle.' Written for a Valentine's Day prompt on tumblr. Eremika centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I was on a deadline (although it's not even Valentine's day anymore for a lot of the world... damn pacific timezone)

"Why the hell are we playing this stupid game?" Eren said loudly, his arms folded and a stiff frown on his face.

"'Cause it's fun, now shut up and spin it," Reiner replied. Honestly, he was only complaining because it was his turn. 

It had been a pretty entertaining night. They'd had the evening off and Reiner was pretty proud of himself for this brilliant plan he'd come up with. Now if only he could spin the damn thing to point at Krista. Instead, there was a lot of Ymir laying 'em on her. 

But other than that, it was way too much fun to see all their comrades faces turn red, bashfully pecking each other on the cheek (the only way Reiner had been able to get anyone to agree was to say kisses on the cheeks were allowed.) It was a good sight to see. They all needed to take a break from training to be soldiers every once in awhile. Not everything had to be about the war. 

Reiner frowned at that thought, stomach twisting before he shoved that aside, concentrating as Eren twisted the bottle to spin on it's side.

And Reiner, and pretty much everyone else was completely delighted to see that it stopped pointing at Mikasa. There was a bunch of whooping and laughter, which Eren glared at. Mikasa was sitting on her knees, looking down with her face red. 

"Okay, fine! Fine!" Eren shouted, getting up to walk over to her. 

Mikasa looked up as Eren knelt next to her, probably not realizing that he was just going to kiss her cheek as fast as he could. It ended up with Eren smashing his mouth into her lips, their noses smooshed together. The room burst into series of delighted giggles as both Eren and Mikasa's faces turned redder than before, staring wide-eyed at each other. 

Mikasa yanked her face away, her hands twisting in her lap. "S-sorry… I didn't-"

"U-uh yeah…" Eren muttered, leaving it at that as he went back to his spot.

Reiner smirked to himself. Even though he hadn't been able to kiss Krista, he figured it was worth it. Those damn idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, especially when Reiner just stepped in to take over the perspective. Both Eren and Mikasa were _way_ too awkward about it, so outside perspective was fun.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Comments are very much appreciated


End file.
